


Opposites

by Prettyprincess45



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Love, Requests, Sad, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChrOmid Drabble series. Like my others, feel free to request. May contain spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Your Side

Hello wonderful people! So as some people wanted, I'm going to start a ChrOmid Drabble collection. I know. I write too many Drabbles. But hey. This is just for my fun. Some of these will be Modern AU, season 1, season 2, whatever I feel like and whatever is requested.

I do not own The Walking Dead. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Omid.

Prompt: Omid reminisces about how Christa was always there for him when he had his leg injury.

XX

There were three things that Omid remembered the most about the time when he was injured. The first one was pain.

Like any injury, this one came with pain. Omid had gotten some injuries before, bit none of then quite matched up to this. This was an all new level of pain and suffering.

Whenever he would move, he would have to wince in pain. Even the slightest movement would cause him extreme pain. He hated this, even though he always acted like he was okay. He wasn't and he knew it. Walking was the worst. Hell, anything to do with his leg was the worst.

The second thing that Omid remembered was exhaustion and passing out. Anything he did would make him feeling tired, and he felt the need to constantly rest. The others convinced him to do so, even though he didn't want to.

He remembered passing out several times each day. He hated it. One minute he'd be awake and alert, and the next minute he would be out cold. He wondered how much longer this would go on for, how much longer he had until he died. But he couldn't die. And he only thought this because he had Christa, the third thing that he had remembered.

Of course he remembered his girlfriend. Anybody would.

She was by his side the whole time, helping out whenever she could, doing whatever he needed. At first, he felt that he didn't need all of this attention. That Christa should just leave him, because he was completely fine, or so he thought.

He felt that he didn't need her attention all of the time, they she should focus on herself. But she just wouldn't.

Every time they he would wince in pain, she would have tears in her eyes, like she could feel the pain that he was going through.

Whenever he would pass out or fall asleep, she would talk to him. He only knew this because one time he woke up, and she didn't notice. He heard her talking and closer his eyes again, faking that he was out so that he could hear her.

"Sweetie, I love you. You'll get through this. I know you will. I love you, don't forget that." She would say.

He wanted to tell her "I love you too.", but kept his mouth shut so he could talk more. He wanted to smile, but knew that she would catch on.

But one time, he did smile without knowing.

"You're up!" She would say happily. "And you've probably been listening to me, you big dork."

Omid would just reply with a single laugh, opening his eyes. He would see her smile, and that would be enough to keep him happy.

Sometimes, she would grab onto his hand and hold on for long periods of time.

As he moved and moaned in pain, he would hear her sniffle and say "Baby I'm so sorry that this happened to you." It would him feel terrible at just how hurt she would feel, how much she cared. It made hike feel bad they she would cry over him. She shouldn't be.

He knew one thing though. Everything they she did, everything that she said, all the ways that she helped him out, every little thing that she did for him was out of pure love. And he loved her for everything that she did, knowing that there would be no way to ever repay her. She was like no other girl. She cared for him too much, and there was no way to let her know how grateful he was. For now, he all he could do was just tell her that he loved her as often as he could.


	2. Dork

This one is pointless, but it's me guys.

Prompt: Pre ZA. Christa gets suspicious, and decides to look through Omid's browser history.

XX

Omid was always on his laptop. Always. It was almost like he was attached to the damn thing, and it sort of made Christa suspicious.

She would try to ask him what he was doing and would try to sit beside him to look at the screen, but he would turn away quickly.

He'd have his coffee with Christa, then grab his laptop and head to their bedroom. It made her wonder: What was he doing?

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did. But he was just acting a little weird lately, and she wanted to know exactly what it was.

So, one day when he went to the store to get bread, Christa took his laptop. This was the perfect opportunity.

She turned on the device. As soon as she was on, she went to his browser history. She searched through. It was not what she expected.

Instead of porn, there were a bunch of google searches for things about the Civil War and all of these stupid history things.

Christa closed the laptop and powered it down, laughing. Then she began cracking up. She was laughing until Omid walked into the door. He gave his girlfriend a weird look and blinked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to crouch down slightly to do so, but she was used to it by now. She kissed him. "You're such a dork." He looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I went through your browser history while you were gone. I was expecting to find porn, but instead I find a bunch of history related google searches. Baby, you crack me up. You're a dork, but you're my little dork." She kissed him again, laughing.


	3. I Wonder...

Prompt: Omid wonders what the baby will look like.

XX

"I wonder..." Omid sat as he sat beside his pregnant girlfriend. He put his hand on her baby bump. He couldn't wait to feel the baby kick, he didn't yet. It was almost like whenever he felt her bump the baby wouldn't budge, but as soon as he removed his hand, Christa would shout "I feel the baby!" Sometimes he wondered if she was just playing with him.

"What?" Christa asked, putting her own hand on her stomach, over her boyfriend's.

"What is our baby going to look like?" Omid asked.

"What?"

"Like, what color is it going to be? Like, skin color. I know that black and white babies come out caramel colored, but what about us. What's an African American-Persain mix gonna look like?"

Christa laughed. Only Omid. "I have no idea. I just think maybe it'll take one of our skin colors, maybe it'll come out caramel, who knows. We'll have to see."

"Our baby's gonna be exotic. People are always going to stop and want to see our baby. We'll be on billboards, diaper commercials. Our baby's gonna get laid big time, Christa. I just know it."

"Okay, that's enough."

"Omid Jr. is gonna be famous."

Christa glared at her boyfriend. "We're not naming it Omid Jr."

"If it's a boy, yes we are. We can call him O.J. or call him Omid The Second. Think about it."

"No."

"It sounds like the name of a king. Omid The Second. Could also be the name of a general or something. Come on!"

"No. And I mean it!"

"When that baby comes out, if it's a boy, it's Omid, like it or not."

"We'll see about that."


	4. Right There

Prompt: AU. Omid lives to see and help out with the birth of his child.

XX

There were tears in Christa's eyes. Omid knew that she was in pain, and felt terrible. He was also scared shitless. He was the one who had to deliver his girlfriend's baby, and he had no idea how the hell he was going to do this.

He crouched between her legs, holding her hand. This was scary as all hell, it was by far the hardest thing he had ever done before.

Clementine was running around frantically. She was afraid too. She wanted to help out badly, but if Omid had no idea what he was doing, how would having a little girl around who knew even less help at all? Omid told her to sit still and calm, that this would be over soon.

Christa bit down on a blanket when she was in pain, an alternative to screaming. They didn't need walkers to add to the problems they were already having.

Omid knew that this day was coming, he just didn't like to think about it. He liked to think that by the time the baby was born, there would be people here to help. People who knew what the fuck they were doing.

She was pushing now. His baby was coming. He felt his heart beat super quickly. He was so damn nervous.

The rest was all a blur, and before he knew it, he was holding a baby boy in his arms. His baby boy. He cleaned him off. He felt tears running down his face.

"He's... He's..." Omid said.

"Beautiful." Christa finished.

Omid held the baby close. He helped clean up the area around Christa and helped her sit up. He handed her their son, and she looked down at him lovingly.

Omid told Clementine that the baby was here, and she ran over to Christa.

"He's so cute." Clementine cooed. She stared at the baby, mesmerized by it's little hands, fingers,feet and toes. He was adorable.

"That he is. I probably wouldn't have been able to get him into this world if it wasn't for Omid." Christa said.

Omid laughed. "I hardly knew what I was doing. I was so nervous, something they I hardly ever am."

Christa laughed. "You were also crying, something I've never really seen you openly do."

"I couldn't help it. That was hands down the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Omid said, sitting down beside his girlfriend. He kissed the top of his baby's head, and then Christa.

"I love you." He told both of them.

"Love you too." Christa replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were a writer for this game, this would be canon.


	5. O-mid

Another short one. But I just got done babysitting and felt the need to go and write something. So... Here you all go!

Prompt: Christa gets angry at Omid, and he tries to worm his way out of it before she goes crazy.

XX

"O-Mid!"

That's how Christa said his name when she was pissed. He knew that he should be scared when she said it like that, because he had done something wrong or just plain out crazy and he was about to get screamed at or something along those lines.

And he was scared. She would say "O" and "Mid" like two separate words, and he just hated it. That's why she'd do it when she was pissed.

Sometimes, he would simply come out of the bathroom and see Christa sitting on the couch her arms crossed over her chest.

Uh oh... Fight Or flee...

"O-mid!"

Omid thought for a second. He just stood there, deciding to just take the screaming. He was positive that all guys had to deal with this in their relationships, probably every damn day.

"What did I do this time?" Omid asked, hanging his head.

Christa bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was like a little kid, she was like his mother.

"Look at this receipt." Christa said, handing him the crumbled up piece of paper. He had tried to throw it out earlier so she couldn't see it, but it was obvious that he had done a bad job at that.

When Omid said nothing, Christa spoke.

"I told you to buy food." She said.

"I did buy food." He said.

"Yeah, but you had 30 extra dollars."

"Yeah..."

"And you wasted it on..." She took the receipt from his hands. "...'Civil war explorer kit, which includes: 3 DVDs, a book, and some real photos. Now, why in the world would you waste your money on that stupid shit?"

"It's educational, Chris-ta." He tried using her method, the splitting the name up into two parts thing.

Christa glared at him, but she couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, realizing what he was trying to do. "You're an ass."

"And you have a really nice ass. Mind giving me a piece?" He tackled her down onto the couch.

"Stop!" She said, giggling. "This doesn't take away that you-"

Omid kissed her to shut her up. He loved her, and even though she scared the shit out of him sometimes, he always knew how to win her over in the end.


	6. Dear Omid

Sorry it's been so long. I'll thank individual reviewers later, but I'm writing this at school so I don't really have time lol.

Prompt: Christa writes Omid "letters" in a notebook she found after his death. TISSUE WARNING

XX

Dear Omid,

You didn't deserve this...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

I still can't believe that you are really gone. I don't want to believe it. After you recovered from your leg injury, I thought we were going to be okay. We were going to be happy. But just when I thought things were going to be right, life threw another curveball.

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Did I even get to say goodbye? I didn't. Did I even get to say I love you one last time? If I only had a few more seconds..

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Every day, I wish that it was me who had been taken instead of you. You didn't deserve what happened to you, you had already been through enough.

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Ad I sat by your body, my only wish was for you to open your eyes. That's all I ever wanted. I want to see your smile, hear your stupid jokes, and hold your hand in mine again. I miss you, and I love you.

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

I didn't want revenge, all I wanted was you...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

At first I blames it all on Clementine. She shouldn't have left her gun unattended. But then I realized, I was only blaming her out of guilt. I should've been there with you, why wasn't I there with you?

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

I miss your back massages... I could use one about now...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

The baby is coming soon. I know it. But I do t think I'll be able to make it through the birth alone...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Sometimes, I just want to wake up and see you there. I wish it was all a bad dream. I love you Omid, and planned on being with you forever... But I should've known they nothing lasts forever...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

My heart aches each time that I think of all of the good times we had... All of this crying must be bad for the baby.

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

You were good... And only the good die young...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Childbirth can't hurt as bad as heartbreak...

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

Sometimes I talk to you... Can you hear me?

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

I can't sleep for a solid half hour in a row. I need you by my side.

-Christa

XX

Dear Omid,

You would've been the best father...

-Christa


End file.
